notquestyfandomcom-20200214-history
NotQuesty
NotQuesty is the main character and protagonist of NotQuesty's Quest. He appears in Part 1 of the series. He is a Pokemon trainer that must protect time and space from evil. He does not speak and represents the Player during a main series Pokemon Game. History Hoenn Arc NotQuesty begins his quest in the back of a moving van. Inside he discovers his Mom's belongings. He finds his mother's Gimpchoke who soon becomes his starter Pokemon. His mother tells him to go visit their neighbor, May. NotQuesty barges his way inside of her house and steals her panties. He proceeds to wear them on his head as a hat. May soon finds NotQuesty in her room and is disgusted by what she sees. She promptly challenges him to a Pokemon battle. Her Beldum uses self-destruct and sends NotQuesty and Gimpchoke into a tree. They see Professor Birch being chased by a ZigZagoon. A Metapod is close by and soon evolves into Mothra, which NotQuesty soon catches. Mothra defeats the ZigZagoon and Birch brings NotQuesty to his lab. NotQuesty learns May is Birch's daughter. Birch proceeds to give NotQuesty and May each a Pokedex and a starter Pokemon. Mothra eats all the starter Pokemon and the two start their Gym Leader Challenge. Before NotQuesty and May leave for their quest they visit NotQuesty's drunk mother who gives him a shank. They soon find a mysterious man who challenges them to a Pokemon battle. They murder him and his Pokemon and get their first taste of blood. They then meet a young boy named Wally who has an awful disease. They teach the boy how to catch a Lotad but he is soon murdered by a Mega Swampert. NotQuesty keeps the boy's Lotad for himself. The two arrive at Petalburg City where they meet NotQuesty's step-father, Norman. Norman soon gets infected by the same disease Wally had and starts turning the civilians of Petalburg City into Zombies. NotQuesty flees the city and leaves May to fight a zombified Norman. NotQuesty meets Mr. Briney who is looking for his lost Pokemon, Peeko. NotQuesty tries to find it by burning down Petalburg Woods. NotQuesty finds May chasing Peeko, who has her panties in it's mouth. May is kidnapped by Rayquaza and with the help of Mr. Briney, goes to save her. His rescue mission is a success and the two are able to escape with the help of Steven Stone. The three of them then venture to Rustboro City which has been attacked by Zombies. They soon battle the Showderp Champ. During the battle Mothra evolves and fuses with one of Showderp Champ's Pokemon to become Giga Snipthra, which soon abandons NotQuesty. The group meets a shiny breeder who gives an egg to NotQuesty. The egg hatches and it's a shiny Treecko. NotQuesty then challenges his first Gym Leader, Roxanne. With the help of his newly evolved Gimpchamp, he quickly wins the battle. NotQuesty receives the Stone Badge and continues his quest. While exploring the grass with May and Steven, NotQuesty catches a shiny Ralts. They are ambushed by a group of Zombies and Gygas. NotQuesty loses his battle against Gygas and is saved by Steven, who sacrifices his life. NotQuesty and May find Giga Snipthra, who saves them from the Zombie invasion. Giga Snipthra proceeds to tell NotQuesty about his past and that Gygas is his brother. NotQuesty learns that his true father is Lucas and that he is the last remnant of Mother 3. Giga Snipthra leaves NotQuesty with a golden hat that allows him to have an infinite party of Pokemon. Giga Snipthra informs the duo to find the Pokemon Trainer's Charizard. NotQuesty and May meet a Pikachu who will give them a Jade Orb if they can defeat Brawly and his fairies. They are grinding in Granite Cave where they are attacked by a Clefable and his crew. NotQuesty shanks the Clefable and soon finds Brawly in the cave. NotQuesty defeats Brawly and gets the Knuckle Badge. The two find the Pikachu but soon learn that it was a clever disguise by Porky Minch. While May is fighting Porky, NotQuesty is abducted by Mr. Saturn who is battling Deoxys. NotQuesty and Mr. Saturn use an escape pod when Deoxys destroys Mr. Saturn's ship. They immediately crash into a ghost ship and have their souls removed by Space Haunter. They are challenged to a Pokemon battle with Phantoon who wants to devour their souls. He is defeated and killed by Deoxys but not before he returns NotQuesty and Mr. Saturn's souls back to their bodies. Deoxys destroys the ghost ship which begins to crash land into Hoenn. The ship crashes into Meteor Falls and Deoxys transforms and kills NotQuesty. Return to Hoenn Arc NotQuesty II, Serena-May, and Dinamite return to Hoenn and are able to destroy Deoxys before he kills NotQuesty. The two groups split up after becoming acquainted. NotQuesty and May are going to investigate the Moon that has appeared over Mauville City. However, they dig through Meteor Falls first and find a spaceship which Mr. Saturn and Space Haunter use to leave Hoenn. They also discover the spaceship belonged to the Crab People. After defeating the Crab People they use some of their bodies to go undercover and discover Shovel Knight. They team up with Shovel Knight to defeat the Crab People and their leader, Crustacean Knight. After they eradicate all of the Crab People, they use Crustacean Knight's ship to fly to Mauville City, where they crash into the side of the moon. They gently descend to the city, discovering Gygas' army is attacking Wattson and the others. After saving the city, Wattson challenges NotQuesty to a battle, the loser must pay for the city's damages. NotQuesty wins and receives the Dynamo Badge. While on the way to the Clock Tower, a mysterious person wearing Majora's Mask sends a coffin filled with the undead versions of the Lucario Rangers. NotQuesty II, May-Serena, and Dinamite meet up with the rest of the gang and they all face the Lucario Rangers together. They efficiently defeat the rangers and make their way to the top of Clock Tower. They learn that the mysterious person was Tate and Liza who is quickly blasted away by Giga Snipthra who has been taken over by Gygas' evil. While the group tries to fight off Giga Snipthra, NotQuesty wears Majora's Mask hoping it could help his friends. NotQuesty soon becomes a horrible monster and kills Giga Snipthra. To keep NotQuesty under control, the mask shows him an idealistic family life he wishes he had. Before dying Giga Snipthra fuses with the moon and MajoraQuesty goes inside of the moon. May is able to reach out to NotQuesty which destroys his vision of a perfect family life. He confronts himself and his inadequacy he feels towards his brother. He overcomes his fear and breaks out from Majora. May destroys Majora and NotQuesty uses the newly freed Mothra to escape the moon. NotQuesty II and the others find NotQuesty and May safely under a tree. The whole gang goes to the desert where inside Mirage Tower, NotQuesty finds a Root Fossil. With the help of an archaeologist, the Root Fossil becomes Spud. After leaving the desert, the group goes to Lavaridge Town. While at the Heat Hotel, Dinamite makes NotQuesty some new clothes. NotQuesty faces off against Flannery, the gym leader and wins after an intense battle. He receives an autograph which is a placeholder for the Heat Badge. NotQuesty and the gang then takes the gondola to Mt. Chimney and finds the Steven Stone Abomination and Maxie, leader of Team Magma. A controlled Pokemon Trainer's Charizard attacks the group and Maxie goes insane and kills the Steven Stone Abomination. The gang is rescued by Winona and is brought onto her Secret Airship. The group is informed that the gym leaders are planned to be executed by Gygas and that he has been creating control beacons throughout Hoenn. They head to Littleroot Town first and stop the general, Mega Swampert. NotQuesty and May visit their dead parents and give them a proper burial. They soon learn that Maxie and Archie, leader of Team Aqua are destroying Hoenn and the only way to stop them is by capturing Rayquaza. However, the gang must travel back in time because Rayquaza has been killed in this time period. Kanto Arc With the help of Celebi the team goes to Kanto, twenty years before. They immediately meet the reincarnation of NotQuesty, NotQuesty Zero. NotQuesty joins NotQuesty Zero on his quest through Kanto, along with May, May-Serena and NotQuesty II. When visiting PewterCityLand, NotQuesty wastes the Team's earnings on vending machine food and promptly eats it all. When one piece is stolen by a Rattata, he squishes it with a rock. While in Diglett Cave, the Diglett King separates NotQuesty, May and NotQuesty II from the other members of their group. They are trapped underground with Proton of Team Rocket. They discover the secret Vault 120 and NotQuesty acquires a rifle and a tin can. Proton soon turns into a Wendingo for eating human flesh and NotQuesty II kills him with his Charizard. They find the Diglett King again while underground and NotQuesty shoots him. They obtain the Underground Orb after killing the King. May is able to feel their friends aura and they reunite with May-Serena and NotQuesty Zero. To obtain tickets to board the S.S. Anne, NotQuesty helps with the construction of the Old Man's house and receives the S.S. Anne tickets. Pokemon # Gimpchoke --> Gimpchamp # Mothra # Lotad --> Lombre --> Absolute Mess # Treecko --> Grovyle # Ralts --> Fire Kirlia # Spud GET Items # Panties (Used) # Potion (Used) # Pokedex # Shank # BBQ Wing (Used) # Panties # Egg (Used) # Stone Badge # Knuckle Badge # Deep Sea Tooth (Used) # Dynamo Badge # Root Fossil (Used) # Half a Water Stone (Used) # Hoenn Map # Flannery Flameburst Autograph # Rocket Grunt I.D. # Rifle # Tin Can # Underground Orb # S.S. Anne Tickets (Used) # Deep Sea Orb Trivia * NotQuesty's design is based off the main character Brendan from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters